particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Philipp Krone
Philip Krone was a Coburan politician and chancellor. Carrier Presiding Officer His political carrier started at the age of 27 when he was nominated as PfI-candidate for the Presiding Officer election 2441. In first round he earned 31,98% and had to face a second round against Thomas Edwards, who achieved 19,66% ( DLP). He finally won with 60,18% of the votes. After treatting a foreign diplomat in a harsh way he was set to hard critizsm, shortly before the next elections were to come. The PfI however sticked with him and nominated Mr. Krone again as their candidate. In the campaigns he was attacked because of his previous behaviour and it seemed as the election was lost. However he was able to turn things around and make it surprisingly in second round, where he had to face Erik Von Witzland, who gained 24,99%. Krone achieved 24,45%. In the second round the Federalist Party called their members to vote for Krone, so that he could win the second round with 59,91% Although the majority of Coburan people liked his worked he could by Coburan Law not stand for a third term and ended being Presiding Officer in 2446. Chancellor His new political chance came, when chancellor Sabine Kramer-Ruf announced she wanted to retire from politics. Krone candidated at the party conference to be her successor as chancellor as party leader Kathrin Flemming rejected. So he was nominated to become new chancellor which he finally was elected by the assembly in 2447 with the majority of PfI, CRP, DLP, FP and even some votes of the opposition. Altogether he gained 76,4% of the assembly. He led different coalition over 27 years, which makes him the chancellor who could stay in office longest. But his most important time was the Coburan Civil War from 2456-2458 in which he took the supreme command of the army. After this war he was able to continue ruling as chancellor for 18 years. Coalition changed often now, but Krone stayed. Over the whole 27 years he rejected many offers to become party-leader as he was very popular in the public and probably the most famous PfI-politician of that time. But Krone did not want to cumulate psotitions. Aged 60 he finally retired from politics, after a 33 years lasting great carrier. Popularity His popularity while in office was overwhelming. When Coburans were asked whom they would elect Chancellor, if he was to elect directly Krone always achieved around 55-60% against all other party-candidates. However his popularity could never boost his party, because he always keept distance to the PfI. Once he said: "I don't like all those party-stuff. I am what i am and no party really fits me. It is just: PfI does it best." That is why he always rejected becoming party-leader, what he due to his charisma often was asked. Also after his death and until now, over 500 years later he still has stayed a important figure for the Party for Individualism to identify with. Life Philipp Krone was born in 2414 and was already as a little child very interested in current political developments and loved to debate. He was libertarian from the very beginning and as such supported the Party for Individualism, where her became member at the age of 23. He was probably one of the most charismatic people of that time, which helped him to rise to the top of the party soon. Krone had 3 children with 3 different women. He died in 2505 in Augustus. The later chancellor Janina-Dehlia Krone was a direct descendant of him. Category:Cobura Category:Politicians of Cobura